


You Can't Find It On a Map

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: It's Charlie's turn to deal with the random Muggle trying to visit the Dragon Sanctuary.





	You Can't Find It On a Map

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally my prompt but for one of Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-a-Drabbles someone received Bucky, Charlie, and memory loss and I wanted to give that a shot too.
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/fIGnsIN.jpg)

Charlie was just sitting down at his usual table to enjoy his first pint of the night when he felt one of his friends pat him on the shoulder. "There's a non-magical at the gate. It's your turn. He looks pretty confused."

He sighed and frowned down at his beer. A quick glance at his mates confirmed what they expected him to do and he tipped it up and chugged it. He accepted the cheers when he was done and headed out to greet the poor bloke. To even get to the dragon sanctuary the Muggle way, he would have had to take one of the lesser used trains all the way to the end stop and then follow the very few signs for it. To Muggles, the sign read Romanian Wildlife and Nature Preserve: Temporarily Closed. Of course, it'd been listed as closed since they opened shortly after the first World War. To Wizards, however, the sign read Romanian Dragon Sanctuary and listed the men who lost their lives establishing the preserve.

It was already dark and Charlie wasn't sure why this bloke had turned up now. Usually, if they got visitors it was tourists to Romania during the day. As he approached the fellow, he thought that maybe he was just looking for a place to bed down for the night. He looked homeless.

This wasn't the best place for that either.

"Salut," he called, not wanting to startle the man. He was studying the sign intently but turned at Charlie's greeting.

"Salut," he greeted back. He tapped the big metal sign and scrunched up his face as if trying to find a lost thought.

"Are you all right?" Charlie asked in Romanian. When the man didn't answer, or even return his attention to him, he tried again. "I'm sorry but the Nature Preserve is closed to visitors at the moment."

The man's gaze flicked from Charlie's face to the sign and back. "Joseph Rogers..." he said, tapping the sign again.

"Excuse me? My name's Charlie, is your name Joseph?"

"Nu, nu," the man said, shaking his head. The confused look had returned to his features. Charlie paused, unsure what to do with the guy. He was tall and broad at the shoulders but he couldn't tell if that was muscle or if the guy was just wearing every shirt he owned. His hair was greasy and dark in the dim light from above the sign and he had at least two weeks worth of the start of a beard on his face. He looked like he'd been roughing it for a while. Charlie wasn't close enough to tell if the guy smelled as foul as he looked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There's no place for you to stay here," he said, though he felt bad. Yes, it was dangerous for Muggles and yes this bloke would need to be Obliviated but his mother's influence had him wanting to offer the guy a place to stay, at least for the night. He looked like he could use some comfort. Ultimately, it wasn't his call.

"Rogers," the man said, tapping the sign for a third time.

Finally, Charlie glanced at where the man kept tapping. Directly under one grimy finger was the name Joseph Rogers. It took a second longer than it should have for Charlie to realise what that meant. "Wait, are you a wizard?" When the man didn't respond again, Charlie took a step closer and put out his hand to touch the guy's shoulder. Before he even registered movement, the guy had blocked him by grabbing his wrist in his gloved left hand in an unforgiving grip. The confused look on the guy's face had disappeared and what was left was a glare that rivalled Old Bessie on a bad day.

"Whoa, hold up. I didn't mean anything by it. Just... Can you tell me what you're looking for? Joseph Rogers died almost a hundred years ago. I'm not sure what you want here."

The man let go and his brows furrowed again, that same confused lost look taking over his face. "Are there really dragons?" he asked in American English. "Ma Rogers told us about them when we were kids but... I thought they were all gone... or I'd dreamed it or..."

Charlie's eyebrows raised. Ma Rogers, huh? "Are you a wizard?" he asked again, in English this time as well.

The man looked down like he was thinking about it before answering in a confused, small voice, "No?"

"Are you a squib?" Finally, with at least the confirmation that the guy could read the sign, Charlie made a decision he'd probably get reprimanded for. "Why don't you come up to the pub with me? I'll see about getting you a hot meal, maybe a pint. I bet a warm bath and a full belly will help jog your memory. Does that sound good?"

The man looked up at Charlie like he'd never received anything so kind as an offer of a bath and a meal and nodded after hesitating a moment.

"Great. Like I said earlier, I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley. What's your—" he paused and rephrased his question, "Do you remember your name?"

The man's lips pressed together and looked reluctant to try the words, like saying his name could result in pain but finally he managed, "Barnes... James—no. Bucky—Barnes."

"Well, Bucky, let's see if we can't find you a place here. Starting with a meal and a bathtub." Charlie almost made the mistake of laying his arm over Bucky's shoulders but stopped and gestured in front of them instead.

Bucky gave him the tiniest quirk of a smile before he started up the path Charlie had indicated.


End file.
